Party at a Rich Dude's House
by zelasswilder
Summary: He'd admit that a lot of his innocence was gone because of these parties. He'd seen a lot of questionable things. He'd gotten mad at Zelos at first. Then he realized that Zelos wasn't there for most of the outrageous stunts, so how could he contain them?


**Author's Notes**: Inspired by Party at a Rich Dude's House by Ke$ha. This is set somewhere after the world regeneration. It really doesn't have a specific placing but just know it's not a long gap. Zelos isn't, like, 40 or anything. He's still in his 20's. Probably 28 at the latest. I would like some feedback on this, seeing as how my Tales fics never seem to get a lot of reviews but, instead, they get favs. It's nice if you fav but it's nicer if you review. I want to learn a little bit from my writings. Critique is always welcomed.

* * *

The lights were bright and multi-colored, yet the mansion managed to stay dim. Lloyd didn't understand how Zelos got that party mood in every single room of his large estate but each time he had come over while the redhead was having a get-together? The lights were off, yet he couldn't seem to get away from the red and blue spot-lights.

He figured it was just some weird Meltokian thing he'd never understand.

He looked around while his hands tugged at the collar of his red outfit with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Lloyd Irving would never get used to the atmosphere of Zelos's house on the night of a big party.

Everybody below the age of 30 in the immediate area was there. All of them were drinking and dancing to the loud music. It was absolutely insane. Lloyd was getting to the point where he was thinking of not going to the assemblies anymore. He barely ever talked to Zelos during the raves so why even waste his time? He didn't drink and everybody was a stranger. There was no fun here. He loved the Tethe'allan chosen to death, but Lloyd was starting to feel like an idiot for showing up time after time when the others in their tight group of world regeneration had stopped coming after the second incident.

Even Colette had said, "I'm coming for Zelos. He's my friend. If he isn't going to even talk to us though…" her voice had trailed guiltily, "Well, he can't blame us for getting impatient," she added, her head lifting to include a smidgen of pride in the independent statement. "He doesn't even know we're here anyway."

That was probably true. Zelos was nowhere to be seen this loud and disorienting night.

The swordsman sighed and stepped over a passed-out patron who was obviously new to the festivities. Lloyd rolled his eyes. He didn't drink and even _he_ knew that everybody paced themselves through the night so they were thoroughly fucked up by the time the sun-rose but not enough to have passed out before all the good stuff happened.

He'd admit that a lot of his innocence was gone because of these fiestas. Lloyd had seen women kiss women, men kiss men, and then a weird combination of genders he couldn't determine swapping spit as well. He'd gotten mad at Zelos at first. Then he realized that Zelos wasn't there for most of the outrageous stunts, so how could he contain them?

Zelos was hardly ever in sight during most of the party; whether it be the outrageous parts or the mild conversation towards the beginning of the evening. Did he even know about the blatant disregard his guests had for everything in the home?

Lloyd scoffed. Zelos probably didn't care.

His brown eyes looked around the large living room. He saw a woman throwing up into one of Zelos's antique vases and he winced. Poor Sebastion would get to clean that later. He would never envy the job of the guy who had to clean up after Zelos and his guests.

"I thought you stopped showing to these shindigs," a familiar voice said behind him. Lloyd spun around and he grinned.

"Zelos!" then his expression grew serious, "And, no kidding. I never see you. I don't know why I even showed up tonight."

"To watch the zoo?" there was mild (_cruel_) amusement on Zelos's face as his icy blue eyes left Lloyd's face and went to where some civilians were chugging down liquor.

Lloyd's nose scrunched up and he shook his head silently, "I came to see you. Or to see if I actually _would_ see you. For somebody who throws so many parties? You don't seem to like to attend many of them."

His tone had been accusing. Lloyd's tone made him receive the cold shoulder from the ex-chosen of Tethe'alla as he stared out on his guests.

"Savages. Look at them," his hand lifted like he was unveiling the party before him to Lloyd. "Barbaric in every way. Out for a little pussy, dick, or liquor. That's all they want. It doesn't matter where they're from. You can't tell Sylvarant from Tethe'alla in here. It's all worthless. They're all slime."

"You're sounding like Mithos, man," Lloyd frowned at his bitter friend who managed to keep that aristocratic air through almost every hard-time. Lloyd sometimes envied that confidence. Right now he was growing annoyed with it. The nobility made it hard for Zelos to come off as human and warm. He was coming off as the asshole everybody thought he was. The only reason Lloyd didn't get too upset was because he knew, deep down, Zelos was not as bad as he was painted to be.

"Why invite them if you know they're going to do this?" he asked his friend.

"… Because I get to watch somebody else destroy themselves. I'm not so fucking pathetic when I see them. I can be a traitor until the day I die but… I'll never be that," he pointed at the girl who seemed fond of emptying her stomach into Zelos's pottery. Then his gloved hand pointed over at a man who was pinning a woman to the wall as she whimpered, "Or that."

Lloyd felt a growl emit from his throat in fury at seeing the man try to violate the girl. Putting a hand on his sword, he took a step forward.

"No."

His head whipped around to stare at the redhead, "_What_?"

Zelos shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Don't intervene," he said coldly.

"Zelos, what is wrong with you?" Lloyd snapped. "Do you have any heart at all? That guy is hurting her!"

The pervert's eyes were on the man and the woman and Lloyd followed his gaze once more. The girl broke into drunken giggles and wrapped her arms around the man when he released her. She gave him rewarding slobbery kisses on his drunken lips. Lloyd stared before turning to his friend who simply raised his eye-brows at the young hero in a 'I'm always right- so I don't know why you don't just take me for my word already' fashion.

It took a long moment before Lloyd Irving could figure out the words to say to one of his closest friends.

He stared him square in the eyes and said, "I can't watch this swarm of drunken assholes anymore, Zelos. I can't _do it._ I feel so dirty every time I leave your house. Next time you want to see me, invite me to tea-time or something a little more calm and a little less…" he looked around at the drunken patrons before deciding on the word, "sinful."

Turning on his heel, he left the side of Zelos Wilder to go out onto the streets of Meltokio. The redhead stood where he had stood the entire time with cold blue eyes before taking his glass of wine and pouring it out on top of one of his guests' heads.

The drunken individual gasped on the ground before breaking into giggles below him. Zelos smiled down at him, "It's vintage, too," he chimed.

The dipso laughed until he broke into guffaws.

Zelos turned swiftly and gracefully before heading up the stairs. He pushed his way effortlessly through the flock of drunken cohorts and then barricaded himself in the highest floor. Blue eyes, cold as the ice at the northern most part of the worlds, watched the cluster of alcohol-influenced people below trash his house and attack each other.

A gloved hand lifted to his mouth as he leaned over the side of the railing. When he removed it minutes later, he was smiling like the fool everybody thought he was. With one curt laugh, he headed to his bedroom and locked the door behind him so he could go to sleep to the sweet lulling sounds of the squatter's destroying themselves only one floor below him.


End file.
